Lie or Love?
by Ichika07
Summary: Kido mudah tertipu, dan Kano suka menipu. Apakah mereka bisa membetulkan kebiasaan mereka atau mungkin... Kano X Kido, AU!Highschool, Warn Inside! The cover isn't mine! One Shot!


**_Lie or Love?_**

**_Kagerou Project © _**_Shizen no Teki-P_

**_Lie or Love? © _**_Haruka Saki_

**_Cast _**_Mekakushi Dan, Ayano Tateyama_

**_Pair _**_Kano X Kido_

**_Warn _**_Teen!Mekakushi Dan, OOC, typo, AU!Highschool, Slash_

**_Chapter count _**_OneShot_

**_A/N _**_I don't take any adventage from this Fanfiction_

* * *

Siang itu, Kido Tsubomi sedang berkumpul dengan ke-3 temannya saat kelas mereka ada jam bebas. Mereka mengobrol ringan. Ya... Siang yang damai. Sangat damai—

**SRAG!**

Sebelum pintu kelas dibuka dengan keras. Seorang bersurai pirang, Kano Shuuya—jelmaan kucing liar, dengan nafas terengah-engah tampak diambang pintu tersebut. Setelah menjinakkan nafasnya, ia menunjukan ekspresi paniknya.

"Hei! Zombie menyerang sekolah kita!" Teriaknya dengan lantang.

Oke. Kami tau kau adalah pembohong level Master, Kano Shuuya. Tak akan ada yang percaya akan hal itu–

**BRAK!**

Suara meja di pukul seseorang.

"Z-Z-Zombie?!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai hijau, dengan takut-takut dan ekspresi kaku.

"Pftt...!" Sebuah pembuka kecil, "Bwahahahahahahaha! Dia percaya! Hahahahaha!" tawa anak cowok dikelas itu.

"Ha-Hah...?" Kido bingung, "Kido, mana mungkin ada zombie didunia ini. Itu hanyalah _prank_ yang dibuat Kano untuk menakutimu." ucap salah satu teman sekelas Kido. Baru sesaat kemudian ia langsung memerah.

**_BLUSH_**

"A-A-Ap…?!" Tanyanya gagap-gagapan. "Ahahahahaha! Perutku sakit!" tawa Kano Shuuya terdengar lebih keras dari yang lain. "Kano! Kau terlalu banyak ketawa! Ahahahahahaha!"

Seketika, mereka merasakan hawa membunuh dari belakang. Lebih tepatnya, dari Kido, cewek bersurai hijau yang baru saja ditertawakan.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP . . . TAP**

Sekarang, Kido sudah berada di depan Kano. Masih tertunduk, dan poni rambut menutupi matanya. Seketika, kelas—yang sedang jam bebas—menjadi hening.

"Kido-chan?" ucap Kano yang sudah sadar dari tawaan cetar membahanya. Tangan Kido terkepal kuat. Selanjutnya ia agak mengadahkan kepalanya ke Kano, dan–

**_BLETAK! BUAGH!_**

Kano berani bersumpah ia merasa akan geger otak setelahnya. "BAKANO!" teriak Kido sambil keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Dan, ia barusan melihat wajah Kido memerah!

Bukannya mengejar dan meminta maaf ke Kido, ia malah terkekeh geli. Orang-orang dikelas pun mulai melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"K-Kido-chan…!" panggil Marry. "Mou~! Kano-san! Jangan kayak gitu kali mengerjain Kido-san!" tegur Momo. Kano masih melanjutkan tawaan nikmatnya, "Ahahaha! Maaf, maaf~! Pfft—Bwahahahaha!"

"Kau benar-benar bisa membuat perempuan seperti sedang PMS, Paman..." Hibiya yang daritadi sedang fokus dengan _game_nya ikut serta, karena perhatiannya terganggu. "Bukan orang lain. Hanya Kido saja. Kan?" Seto membetulkan.

"Hmmm… Mungkin saja ya~" Kano bergumam senang, "Hn?" Seto tak mendengarkan dengan jelas, "Ga apa-apa kok~" ucap Kano sambil keluar dari kelas itu dengan kedua tangan berada di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantal.

**SREG. BRAK.**

Terdengar suara pintu kelas ditutup oleh Kano. Seto hanya bingung dengan ucapan Kano tadi. "Apa dia suka sama Kido?" tanya Hibiya.

"Ahahaha~ Mungkin saja, _nee_~" ucap Seto sambil mengelus-elus tupai ditangannya.

"Lebih pentingnya lagi,–" Hibiya mengalihkan matanya pada Seto. "Eh?"

"–KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA TUPAI HARI INI, PAMAN?!" Hibiya teriak kesal. "Eh? Kan kemarin udah hamster. Hari ini giliran tupai dong." Seto kembali mengelus tupai tersayangnya.

Dan akhirnya, kelas jam bebas itu pun ribut kembali.

* * *

**Meanwhile at school roof**

* * *

Tampak seorang cowok–Ehm! Seorang cewek sedang terbaring diatas atap ruangan–ruangan yang dijadikan akses masuk ke atap sekolah. Satu lengannya ia letakkan di kedua matanya. Sinar matahari siang itu sangatlah panas dan terang. Matanya tak sanggup menahan keterikan sinar tersebut.

_'Huh! Dasar Kano! Ia membuatku malu didepan semua teman dikelas! Dasar anak itu!' _Sumpah serapah terus Kido salurkan untuk Kano yang telah membuatnya malu. Bukan hanya hari ini. Dari ia pertama kali kenalan saja, Kano sudah mengerjai Kido.

Kurang ajar? Sangat.

Kido memang seperti ini. Ia mudah percaya–walau mukanya datar dan tak berekspresi berlebihan jika ia kaget. Dan, ia paling takut dengan hal-hal seperti hantu-hantuan, zombie, penyihir dan hal mistik lainnya. Ia pernah di _challenge_ temannya–Kano, untuk memasuki rumah hantu sendirian. SENDIRIAN. Alhasil, Ia dibantu Seto yang berbaik hati menyelamatkannya dari rumah bejat itu akhirnya. Kano? Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi dan kelakuan Kido melalui _CCTV_ yang disediakan di _Information Room_ taman bermain itu. Dan, Kido menghadiahkan pukulan **penuh cinta** untuk mahkluk dunia lain yang ingin sekali ia bunuh saat itu.

Rasanya, ingin sekali Kido membunuh, mengawetkan Kano dan menjadikannya bantalan untuk tinju.

"Cih! Dasar..." gumamnya.

* * *

Saat ini, pelajaran olahraga berakhir. Setelah capek-capek bermain basket dan tak lupa pemanasan yang diberikan oleh guru _killer_ saat itu, Kido mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

_'Eh? Kemana Kisaragi dan Marry?' _Kido berpikir untuk mencari keberadaan kedua temannya itu, sampai suara mengurung niatnya, "Ah! Kido!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Kido memutar kepalanya ke asal suara. Terlihat 2 laki-laki–yang Kido tau adalah teman sekelasnya. Hiro dan Yuuki (OC)–sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, Hiro?"

"_Sensei_ menyuruhmu untuk mengumpulkan bola basket." Hiro menunjuk salah satu keranjang untuk menyimpan bola basket. "Ah, baik." Kido langsung berjalan melewati mereka untuk menjalankan tugas dari _sensei_.

* * *

"Hei, Hiro. Bukankah kau yang disuruh untuk mengumpulkan bola? Kenapa kau menyuruh Kido?" Yuuki menanyakan pada Hiro setelah mereka berada diluar gedung GYM sekolah itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, ia mudah dibodohi."

"Ahahaha! Benar juga!"

Bodoh sekali Hiro dan Yuuki ini. Yang mereka tak tau adalah Kido dapat mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik(teriak).

Kido langsung berlari menuju gudang khusus menyimpan peralatan olahraga–untuk mengambil keranjang bola. Satu persatu bola basket yang berserakan ia taruh di keranjang. Sampai pada bola terakhir. Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya bukanlah mengembalikan keranjang tersebut. Tetapi, hanya berdiam diri di depan keranjang bola basket putih itu.

_'Mudah dibodohi...ya...'_

Kido menatap beberapa bola basket yang berada dikeranjang besi tsb. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau dikerjai lagi?"

Sebuah suara, beberapa kata menginterupsi pikirannya saat itu. Suara ini sangatlah familiar baginya. Perlahan ia membalikan badannya ke pintu–ke arah orang tersebut berdiri. Itu Kano Shuuya, orang yang bahkan tidak ada didaftar orang yang ingin ia lihat baginya. Berdiri diambang pintu dengan ekspresi yang tak biasanya. Ekspresi agak marah.

"Apa maksudmu, Kano? Kau juga seperti mereka kan? Dasar tak tau diri." Kido membuang muka kembali ke bola oranye yang ditangannya. "Wah wah. Ucapanmu tajam seperti biasa, Ki-do-chan~" Barulah ekspresi Kano berubah dengan ekspresi jahil.

"Sudahlah—"

**GREK…**

**GREK!**

Sialnya Kido. Trolli keranjang yang ia pakai untuk menampung bola basket itu rusak. Ia mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Nihil. Kereta itu tak bergerak.

"Biar aku saja." Kano berusaha mengambil alih kerjaan Kido, tetapi Kido tetap bersikeras untuk tidak membiarkannya. "Tidak perlu. Lebih baik, kau nongkrong sana dengan temanmu yang lain."

"Tapi, seorang lelaki harus membantu wanita yang sedang kesusahan kan?"

.

_Wanita_?

.

"Kido-chan, mukamu merah." Sial, harusnya ia tak perlu mengatakannya. "Bakano!"

**_BLETAK_**

"_I-Itte_…" Kano pun mendorong keranjang trolli itu dengan rasa sakit di dahi akibat jitakan penuh kasih sayang Kido yang masih terasa.

_'Sebenarnya tidak...'_

Kido melirik Kano–yang sedang bersusah payah memasukan keranjang itu kedalam ruangan penyimpanan alat olahraga–dengan wajah yang memerah.

_'Kano tidak pernah memanfaatkan kebiasaanku seperti yang lainnya.'_

* * *

**Next day, 06.15 pm**

* * *

Memang sial nasib Kido hari ini. Setelah membantu sensei yang 'katanya' meminta bantuannya, Ia lupa dengan jadwal piket kelasnya. Semua teman satu jadwal piketnya pun sudah pulang tanpa mengerjakan apapun. Karena itu, Kido mengerjakan semua, semua pekerjaan piket itu sendirian. Seharusnya, ia membawa _lucky_ _item_nya hari ini.

—Maaf, salah narasi _nanodayo_.

"Sudah malam..." ucap Kido yang sudah selesai dengan piketnya. Satu tangannya ia tempelkan ke jendela itu sudah gelap. Malam. Seharusnya, ia mengerjakan setengah tugas piketnya saja agar ia bisa pulang cepat. Ia menyesal harus pulang malam-malam begini sendirian.

_'Apa Kano...sudah pulang?'_

Eh?

_'Ah?! Apaan aku ini?! Kano sudah pulang atau belum itu bukan masalah ku! Huh! Tapi, dari kemarin, dadaku rasanya berdebar lebih cepat ketika memikirkan Kano. Apakah...aku... TIDAK. TIDAK. Tak mungkin aku *pip* Kano!'_

"Le-Lebih baik aku pulang saja..."

Kido pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolahnya itu. Setelah mengganti _uabaki_-nya dengan sepatu _sneaker_ hijau-putih miliknya, ia beranjak keluar. Niat untuk berjalan ke gerbang sekolahnya ia tutup karena melihat Kano sedang jongkok di halaman sekolah malam itu. Kano seperti sedang menulis-nulis asal dipasir menggunakan ranting.

Sepertinya Kano sadar dengan kehadiran Kido. Karena itu, Kano melambaikan tangannya pada Kido, dan sontak Kido menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Kano? Kukira kau sudah pulang." Kido menanyakannya dengan wajah suram _default_nya. "Eh~? Jadi, Kido-chan kangen ya~?"

**_BLETAK_**

"_Ittai_..."

"Jadi, kenapa kau masih disini?"

Kano menghentikan kegiatan mengelus-elus daerah jitakan Kido tadi. Dan, melihat Kido dengan tatapan datar.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai pulang malam begini?" Kano berdiri tepat didepan Kido. Untunglah tinggi mereka hampir sama. Jadi, imej keren Kano tak akan hilang. "Tidak juga... Aku hanya lupa jadwal piketku."

"Kau ditipu lagi kan?"

**_DHEG_**

Check mate.

"Kenapa gak cari alasan, lalu kabur aja?"

"Kalau aku bisa, aku tak akan tertipu oleh mu lagi, Bakano!"

"... Hahaha." tawa Kano terdengar berbeda.

Terdengar...hambar...

"Sebenarnya...aku tak ingin membohongimu..."

**_DHEG_**

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Kido bertanya, meminta penjelasan. "..." sekarang, Kano melirik Kido yang sedang berdiri didepannya yang memasang ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"A-Apa ada alasannya?" spontan, pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar.

_'Ukh! Apa-apaan aku ini! Kenapa pertanyaan itu langsung keluar begitu saja?!'_

"Ada."

**_DHEG!_**

Pertanyaan spontan dari Kido, dan satu jawaban singkat dari Kano yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kido tadi. Kano berdiri berhadapan dengan Kido. Mendekatkan diri kepada cewek bersurai hijau itu. Menyibak rambut yang menutupi telinga Kido, dan memakali tangan tadi untuk memegang dagu Kido. Perlahan, Kano mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kido. Saat bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa cm lagi, Kano mengatakan alasannya. Kido berani bersumpah. Nafas Kano bisa ia rasakan dari jarak ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tsubomi-chan."

Kano mulai menyita jarak diantara mereka lagi. Kido sama sekali tak percaya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya terbelak.

Kano menciumnya?

Kano akhirnya memperbesar jarak antara mereka. Si mata kucing ini melihat Kido yang membatu ditempat. Dengan wajah yang serius.

"Jangan pernah kau tertipu orang selain aku."

* * *

**Kido's room**

* * *

Kano menciumnya.

Kano Shuuya menciumnya?

"ARGH!" teriakan Kido terdengar dipenjuru kamar miliknya. Untung saja ia menyekap mulutnya dengan bantal. Jadi, teriakan menggelegarnya dapat diredam. _'Dia…benar-benar…menciumku… Ukh! Aku jadi tak tenang…'_

"Uh! Bakano! Bakano! Bakano!" ucap Kido dengan kesal sambil memukul bantal tak berdosa.

R.I.P bantal Kido

—Sepertinya terjadi kesalahan lagi.

_'Ukh… Bagaimana aku akan bertatapan dengannya besok?'_

Kido tertidur sambil memeluk bantal yang tadi ia pukul.

* * *

**Next day**

* * *

Kido duduk ditempatnya dengan perasaan gugup–walau ekspresinya rada datar. Memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kejadian kemarin.

_'Bagaimana aku bertatapan dengannya nanti?'_

Kido dari tadi diam. Keempat temannya–Momo, Marry, Ayano, Takane–sadar dengan kelakuan Kido yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"Kido-san, kenapa dari tadi kelihatannya gugup?" ucap Momo yang daritadi melihat Kido gelisah terus. "K-Kido-chan ada masalah?" Marry tampak melu-malu berbicara. "Kau bisa bercerita pada kami jika ada hal yang menggangumu, kok." Oh, Ayano sangatlah pengertian. Banyak hal yang ingin Kido muntahkan saat ini, dan pelakunya tidak lebih dari 1 makhluk hidup!

Takane langsung berbicara, "Apa si kucing itu menjahilimu lagi?"

**JDUK**

Kido ingin sekali _headbang_ didepan dinding yang tak terpakai lagi. Mendengar nama Kano saja, ia sudah salah tingkah, apalagi mendengar suaranya? Apalagi, bertatapan dengannya?!

**SREG**

"Pagi semua~!"

"Oh Kano! Pagi-ssu" ucap Seto.

"Ou..." ucap Shintaro.

"Pagi..." salam Hibiya.

"Selamat pagi~" ucap Haruka sopan dengan ekspresi polos dan senyuman _innocent_-nya.

Ya ampun… Jantung Kido berdetak cepat sekali!

"K-Ka..." Kido ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi. "Hn?" Tetapi, melihat wajah Kano, ia sama sekali tak bergeming.

_'Ba-Bagaimana dengan sikapnya? Apakah dia akan membenciku? Mengacuhkanku?'_

"_Ohayo_, Kido-chan~"

Eh?

Bersikap seperti biasanya?!

Ingin rasanya ia membalas ucapan selamat pagi Kano, tetapi suaranya tercekat. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan 1 katapun. Kido merasa aneh. Kenapa ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan 'selamat pagi' Kano seperti biasanya?

Entahlah... Ia tak tau.

_'Kenapa ia bersikap seperti biasa? Kenapa ia bersikap seperti kejadian kemarin itu tidak ada?'_

Telat untung membalasnya, Kano sudah bergabung dengan temannya yang lain kekantin. Kido merasa kecewa saat ini.

_'Jadi...yang kemarin itu apa?'_

Kido masih terlarut dengan pikirannya. Lalu, salah satu cowok–sebut saja Mamoru (OC)–mendekati Kido dkk. Tanpa basa basi, ia langsung mengatakan apa yang ia perlu katakan. "Kido, sebenarnya aku suka kau dari dulu lho~"

"E-EH?!" reaksi Kido, ia langsung memerah dan terkejut. "Ma-Maaf,...aku...–"

"Pfft...! Dia serius lho! Ahahahaha! Aku cuma bercanda!"

"Ternyata Kano benar ya! Ahahahaha!"

Eh?

"Hei! Kalian ini! Jangan ganggu Danchou!" ucap Momo sambil mencoba untuk mengusir mereka. "Kalian ingin ku buat shock berkepanjangan, heh?" ucap Takane dengan aura menikamnya.

Tunggu dulu...

Kano?

* * *

_'Apa yang Kano katakan..._

_tentang diriku...?'_

* * *

_'Apa yang Kano pikirkan..._

_...tentangku?'_

* * *

_"Kido bodoh ya!"_

_"Bohong kok!"_

_"Kau ditipu lagi?!"_

Kido pulang sendirian sore itu. Dirinya lelah. Lelah ditipu.

_'Apakah aku...semudah itu dibohongi?'_

Langkahnya terhenti. Tepat di pantai yang memang berada dekat di kotanya. Pantai yang terkenal dengan _sunset_nya yang indah.

_'Apakah aku...semudah itu dipermainkan?'_

Ia meremas kuat rok yang ia pakai. Lengannya ia pakai untuk menutupi mulut dan wajahnya yang memerah. Benar-benar tidak bisa ia tahan. Ia ingin menangis sekarang juga!

"Kido-chan!"

**_DHEG!_**

Suara yang menghentikan niat Kido untuk menangis.

Ia tidak ingin menangis didepannya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah didepannya.

Didepan orang yang ia sukai,

"Apa?" ucap Kido dengan dinginnya pada Kano yang masih terengah-engah nafasnya tanpa membalikan badanya menghadap Kano. "Kenapa Kido-chan ninggalin? Kan sudah kubilang kita pulang bersama-sama kan? Apa kau lupa?"

Oh, tak mungkin Kido melupakan janji pulang bersama yang spontan ia setujui dengan Kano. Ia memikirkan itu terus sepanjang pelajaran. Mana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya!

"..."

"_Nee_, Kido-chan. Apa kau marah? Dari pagi, sikapmu aneh."

**_DHEG!_**

_'Bagimu apa yang membuatku bersikap seperti ini, hah?!' _Suara itu Kido teriakkan dalam hati. Tak sanggup ia keluarkan sekarang. Lidah Kido masih terasa kelu. Ia seperti tak bisa berbicara saat ini.

Kano yang merasa dari tadi diacuhkan pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kido, "_Nee_, Kido-cha—"

"Kano."

**TAP**

Langkah Kano terhenti sebelum ia mendekati Kido. "Apa...kau benar-benar suka...padaku?"

**_DHEG!_**

Sekarang, jantung Kano berdetak cepat. Bahkan, diwajahnya pun terlihat semu merah. "A...Ahahahahaha... Memangnya aku pernah mengatakan itu?"

Ah...

"Aku nggak ingat tuh." Kano dengan gugupnya menjawab. Sesekali melihat Kido yang membelakanginya dengan malu-malu. Sebenarnya Kano ingat jelas kejadian kemarin sore. Ia masih menyimpan fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia tak mencium Kido, ia hanya menempelkan jarinya pada bibir Kido.

Tubuh Kido tak bergeming. Jawaban Kano tadi benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berfikir apapun lagi.

"A-Ah... Begitu...ya..."

Kido mulai tertunduk. Ia meremas roknya lebih kuat lagi. Tangannya gemetaran. Kano mulai mendekati Kido yang tertunduk dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Dan memegang pundak Kido. "Ehehehe~ Aku bohong kok—"

**_PLAK_**

Kido menepis tangan Kano yang barusan memegang pundaknya. Sontak, Kido membalikan badannya menghadap Kano.

Kano berani bersumpah.

Di sore itu,

dengan cahaya _orange_ yang melapisi langit,

dan mentari yang ingin menyembunyikan diri,

Ia melihat,

.

Kido menangis

.

"Ki-Kido–" Kano ingin menenangkan Kido dari kondisi yang ia alami, tapi Kido mulai berontak. "A-Aku...selalu ditipu...! Tapi, seberapa kalipun aku ditipu, tetap saja terasa sakit! Kau tak mengerti, ya?!"

"Ma-maaf...! Bukan itu maksud–!"

"DIAM!"

Suasana langsung hening.

"Kau…selalu mempermainkanku...! Ucapanmu kemarin...pasti juga bohong kan?!" Mata Kano terbelak. Apa benar, Kido mengatakan itu?

* * *

_Ia takut..._

* * *

"Kau...pasti hanya ingin mempermainkanku kan?!"

Kano tak berkutik. Sekarang, wajahnya gelap tertutupi surainya. "Apa...menurutmu seperti itu?"

Kido hanya mengangguk lemah. Rasanya, ia tak bisa berbicara lagi. Suaranya tercekat.

"Ya sudah."

**_DHEG_**

"Kejadian dan ucapan kemarin, semuanya bohong."

**_DHEG!_**

* * *

_Takut..._

_Jika semua itu hanyalah dusta..._

* * *

"Ka—" Kido ingin sekali meraih tangan Kano atau melakukan apapun yang membuat Kano berhenti dan berpaling padanya.

"Dah..." Telat. Kano sudah berbalik pulang. Kaki Kido sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Rasanya, tubuhnya juga berat. Akibatnya, ia terduduk.

_'Apa-apaan itu? Aku tau dia akan mengatakan itu hanya candaan. Aku tau itu hanya bohong belaka. Tapi, ...'_

**_TES_**

_'Aku ingin ia serius tentang ini...'_

* * *

**Next day**

* * *

"_Nee_, Kido-san..." Momo memanggil. "Hah...?"

"Kenapa rambutmu berantakan begitu?!"

Pagi itu, 3 cewek sedang mengerumuni 1 cewek yang bertampang kusut bersurai hijau berantakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kido?

"Hah? Rambutku kan memang begini..." ucap Kido tak bersemangat. Matanya berkantung, rambutnya seperti telah disengat listrik, api semangatnya seperti dipadamkan pemadam kebakaran.

"Apa maksudmu?! Cewek itu harus jaga penampilan! Marry-chan!"

"R-_ROGER_!"

Saat ketiga temannya sibuk membetulkan rambut berantakan miliknya, Kido hanya berdoa dalam hati. _'Semoga hari ini tidak ketemu Kano! Jangan sampai!'_

**SREG**

"Pagi."

"Pagi-ssu, Kano. Mau main _game_?" tanya Seto, "Tidak. Aku ke kantin sebentar deh."

"Eh? I-Iya..."

Setelah menghampiri ke 4 temannya itu, ia langsung beranjak keluar–tanpa meletakkan tasnya.

**SREG**

Hening... Seto, Hibiya hening tak bergeming. Tak pernah mereka melihat Kano pendiam tak bersemangat seperti itu. Haruka masih memakai muka polosnya. Shintarou? Ia sedang husyuk bermain game di laptopnya.

* * *

**4.07 pm**

* * *

"Oi oi! Kalian merasa ada yang aneh ga sama Kano?" bisik Seto."Iya nih... Ga biasanya dia menolak ajakan main!" ucap Hibiya.

"Ada apa ya?" ucap Haruka.

"Aku kemarin malam telfon dia, tapi kayaknya dia ga semangat banget." ucap Seto, yang makin membuat lainnya khawatir.

_Eh?_

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Haruka. "Ga tau tuh... Kemarin aku telfon, dia sedih banget kayaknya..."

_'Kano...'_

**BRAK**

"E-Eh? Kido-chan?!"

Kido berlari meninggalkan kelasnya saat itu. Tak peduli dengan tatapan heran dan teguran guru saat itu. Yang ia harus lakukan sekarang hanyalah satu,

Temui Kano!

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in the other side, 9.01 am._**

* * *

**TING TONG**

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Kano yang sedang bermalas-malasan dilantai atap itupun bisa mendengarnya, tetapi tidak menurutinya. Ia terus bermalas-malasan disitu. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan bantal.

* * *

**3 hours later, 12.05 pm.**

* * *

**TING TONG**

Bel tanda masuk pelajaran ke 5 berbunyi. Kano yang dari tadi bermalasan di atap—tetapi tidak di temukan siapapun—tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus-terusan terbaring malas disana. Walau sebenarnya, ia merasa—sangat—bosan. "Ugh! Bosan!" teriak Kano sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia mau bolos saja.

Tapi, Ia merasa Kido akan bolos karena kejadian kemarin. Dan, ternyata Kido masuk sekolah. Karena itulah, Kano tak ingin bertatapan ataupun berkomunikasi dengan Kido.

Ia telah mebuat orang yang ia sukai membencinya,

_'Ugh! Seharusnya aku bolos saja tadi! Tau begini...'_

* * *

**4 hours later, 4.08 pm.**

* * *

**TING TONG**

Suara yang menandakan saatnya siswa pulang terdengar. Kano yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya itu pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan menampakkan matanya pada langit senja.

Eh? Senja?

Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?!

"Haah... keasyikan tidur jadi kayak gini deh..." ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berjalan menuju pagar pembatas diatap itu, berhadapan langsung dengan pantai. Ia melihat beberapa murid mulai berjalan pulang.

_'Semoga Kido-chan sudah pulang. Dia pasti tidak ingin melihat ku..._' batinya miris sambil memasang senyum pahit.

Anginnya sepoi-sepoi. Jaket panjang yang Kano pakai berlambai-lambai karenannya.

"Dasar... Aku menjijikan."

**BRAK!**

Hampir saja Kano melompat. Kejutnya ia ketika seseorang yang ia kenal membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Surai hijau...

"Kido...-chan?" Kano memastikan, "Kano..."

"Ada...apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kido langsung ke inti pembicaraan, "Eh?"

"Aku dengar, Seto menelfon mu kemarin." "I-Iya…"

"Lalu, Seto bilang…ano…"

"..." Atmosfernya menjadi awkward dan berat. Kido tidak melanjutkan dialognya dan malah menunduk. Ia hanya menunggu Kano untuk mengerti dan menjelaskannya.

"Ah... Seto ya..."

**_DHEG_**

"Jadi...!"

"Ya... Aku menyakitkan seseorang yang kusukai dari dulu."

"...Apa...?"

"..." Kano terdiam sebentar. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke pantai yang menyajikan pemandangan _sunset_. "Dia itu garang, tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik. Dia itu _tsundere_ . Kalo aku ngerjain dia, pasti dia mukul aku duluan."

Kano mulai mengadahkan pandangannya pada Kido. Ekspresi Kido sekarang sangatlah berantakan. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Rambutnya berantakan karena angin. Kano pun mengembangkan senyumnya. Senyuman palsunya._  
_

_'Siapa…dia,…Kano?'_

"Tsubomi..."

**_DHEG_**

"Kido Tsubomi-chan... Itu namanya..."

**_DHEG!_**

"Nama orang yang aku sukai... Nama orang yang sudah aku sakiti..." Kano mulai berjalan mendekati Kido. Sampai ia berada tepat di depan Kido. Ekspresinya tak berubah. Tetap dengan wajah sedih dan bersalahnya.

_'Kano...'_

"Tapi sepertinya, dia tak akan memaafkanku lagi."

_'Tidak...'_

"Dia pasti membenciku sekarang..."

_'Kau salah...!'_

"Aku memang payah..."

_'Kau salah, Kano...!'_

"Ahahahaha... Maaf aku menceritakan kau hal ini. Lupakan saja ya..." Kano menepuk kepala Kido yang tertunduk. Tak bergeming dari tadi.

**BUAGH!**

Saat Kano ingin melewati Kido, si surai hijau ini memukul perut Kano dengan tinjuan mautnya. Sontak, Kano terdorong sampai kebelakang dan terduduk.

"Kido-cha–"

"_BAKA_!"

"Eh?"

"Kau bohong! Kau bilang kau suka padaku, tapi kau malah bilang itu bohong!"

"Bukan... Kido-cha–"

**_TES_**

Air mata Kido mulai bercucuran lagi. Muka nya merah dan berantakan. Tapi, Ia tak peduli lagi.

"Saat kau bilang suka padaku, aku senang…! Aku senang, walaupun itu hanya bohong…! Baru kali ini aku merasa seperti ini!"

"..."

"Kalau memikirkan Kano, dadaku rasanya mau meledak! Rasanya aneh setiap kali melihat atau mendengarmu…!"

"..."

"Kemarin...aku gelisah...! Sampai-sampai aku membentakmu..."

"Kido-chan..."

"Maaf... Maaf..."_  
_

Kido mengelap air matanya yang bercucuran deras dengan lengan jaketnya. Air matanya bercucuran banyak. Sampai-sampai jaketnya basah.

**SRET**

Kano menarik tangan Kido dan sontak membuat cewek bersurai hijau itu sekarang jatuh dipelukan Kano. Kido tidak bisa apa-apa selain berontak dan terkejut.

"A-Apaan kau? Lepaskan...!" ucap Kido sambil memukul-mukul Kano. Matanya masih bercucuran air mata.

"Apa itu artinya kau suka padaku?"

**_DHEG_**

Kido mulai tak berontak. Kano agak menjauhkan dirinya pada Kido agar ia bisa melihat wajah Kido. Tak ia sangka ternyata wajah Kido yang sedang menangis dan bingung sangatlah manis. Wajahnya merah, kusut. Benar-benar membuat Kano jatuh hati.

Tangannya ia letakkan di pipi Kido. Membingkai wajah manis Kido tsb. Sesekali jemarinya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

"A...ka...Kano..."

"Hm? Aku tidak mendengarnya Tsubomi-chan~"

Huh! Benar-benar sikap Kano ini. Membuat Kido malu!

"Aku...suka...Kano...mungkin..."

"Pft... Apaan itu?"

**SRET**

Kido memeluk Kano saat itu juga. Kano sangatlah terkejut. Tak biasanya Kido yang melakukan _first move_. Kano membalas pelukan Kido.

"Aku suka kamu, Tsubomi-chan~" bisik Kano ditelinga Kido.

Kido mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Kano. Kano mulai mengelus-elus surai Kido. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian Kano agak menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan Kido. Kido langsung bingung. Apakah Kano tak suka dipeluk olehnya? Apakah dia bau keringat karena berlari tadi?!

Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu~

"Kano?"

Yang didepan Kido hanya tersenyum jahil, lalu mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka.

Kano mencium Kido.

Tetapi, untuk saat ini Kido merasa nyaman dengan apa yang Kano lakukan. Seketika, Kido merasa seperti ada yang terang disisi kanannya, tapi tidak ia perdulikan. Setelah melepaskan ciuman tadi Kano terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kido yang terkesan...manis. Dan ia mulai mengutak-atik handphone yang sedari tadi ditangannya. Kido bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi, ini adalah bukti kita resmi pacaran kan?"

Kano menunjukan handphonenya,

Dengan gambar mereka berciuman tadi.

.

.

.

"BAKANO!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Kano! Hapus foto itu sekarang juga!" aura membunuh Kido mulai terasa.

"Eh~? Ga papa kan? Tsubomi-chan manis sekali lho~ Kayaknya memang merasa nyaman ya, waktu kucium tadi~?"

**_BLETAK!_**

"BAKANO!" Kido berteriak lagi, "Ya ya... Aku juga menyukaimu, Tsubomi-chan~"

* * *

**A/N: Okey~ Akhirnya fic ini selesai~ Udah lama nih FF berada disudut dunia/heh, yang penting udah Ichi publish~! /sujud sujud/**

**Perbaikannya banyak banget, habis ini Ichi buat waktu masih rookie. Maap banget kalo ada cara penulisan/penyampaian yang ga mengenakkan m(_ _)m Dan juga, kenapa owe jadi sopan banget ya? Ah, _fuck this shit._.. **

**Pokoknya, Ichi berusaha membuat fic lain, tapi kalo blog ini diblokir lagi, jadi Ichi ga bakal bisa memberitau Readers sekalian karena, 1) saya bisanya membuka blog ini memakai HP 2) saya ga bisa menulis new chap/mengganti status di Bio memakai FFn di HP, dengan kata lain,**

**SAYA BISA MENGHILANG SECARA TIBA-TIBA~! /cukup/**

**Ah, kalo ingin menanyakan tentang fic lain, PM aja nee~**

**Ok, see you next time~!**

**-1KA-**


End file.
